What If
by AlexJoForever
Summary: Just a little Jolex fic, what if the tree didn't come crashing through the window? what could have happened?one-shot, possibly more if there's a good reaction. :)


**What If**  
**Chapter 1**

Jo was standing, surrounded by candles, in the dim light, Alex, not even a meter away.

"Why? Why would you do that for me?" Jo said staring into Alex's eyes, hoping that he wouldn't bottle up is emotions and leave her hanging.

"Shut up. Why wouldn't I." Alex replied, realising that if was going to tell her how he felt it was now or never. Jo just stood there, not knowing what to say or what to do. She just stood there waiting for Alex to move.

Alex slowly moved closer to her, putting his hand in the small of her back and the other against her cheek, moving his thumb back and forth, caressing it. He wasn't sure if he was crossing a line right now but he continued anyway. Looking straight into her eyes, seeing that they were full of love and lust, gave him that extra confidence to say what he was planning to say next.

"Jo," he said, leaning in a little more so that their noses are almost touching, "I love you." Alex remained still, waiting to see what Jo's response is before moving. She smiled, a good start, Alex thought. She was waiting for him to pull her closer and kiss her, but when that didn't happen, she took control, she leaned in, and pressed her forehead to his. They simply stayed like that for what felt like hours, soon Alex had more courage, now confident that Jo wanted this, he moved his head back, looked her in the eyes before moving in to press his lips to hers.

He was taking it slow, not sure what Jo was ready for. He put his hand in her hair, the other moving around her waist pulling her even closer to him. He was surprised when he felt her tongue against his lips, asking for entrance. Immediately he allowed it, feeling her tongue against his made his whole body go numb. The only thing he was thinking was how much he had waited for this, how long he had been waiting for this moment.

What had started out as a slow kiss had now transformed into a kiss full of emotions, both Alex and Jo exploring new territory, finding new places that needed to be searched and also learning that they like the feel of being in each others arms. The kiss morphing into a battle, a battle of who was dominant.

But this is the moment, the moment that the tree decided to come crashing through the window. Both of them being pulled to the ground by the branches.

Moments later they were both back on their feet.

"We should get back to the hospital." Alex said

"Yeah, thats a good idea."

* * *

It had been a long night, Alex was exhausted after trying to keep a group of parents calm through the storm, thinking about Jo, wondering if maybe she was regretting their actions earlier in the night. Jo was also exhausted, she had been getting more and more anxious all day because Alex seemed to be avoiding her, she was even more worried about why he was doing it. Had she done something wrong? Was she a bad kisser?

Jo was walking down the halls of the hospital looking for Stephanie, hoping she would have some good advice as to what she should do, confront him or wait for him to come to her. She was about to give up looking for Stephanie when she saw Alex going into an on call room, perfect, she thought, now he has no where to hide.

She opened the door to find Alex, shirtless, about to get into the bed. She was taken aback by his abs, staring at them, just wanting to reach out and feel them, she was interrupted by him.

"Ah...Jo."

"Oh, sorry." Jo said now back to real life. She went over and sat on the bed and continued.

"Are you okay Alex? Its just, you seemed like you were avoiding me today. Are you regretting what we did earlier? Or what you said? Because if you are I totally understand, you can take it back. I won't hold it against..." She was cut of by Alex

"Jo...Jo...JO! Calm down I'm not going to take it back, I meant what I said. I'm not regretting what we did."

"Ok, so why have you been ignoring me all day?"

"I just...I wanted to give you time to think about everything that happened, give you time to tell me that its not what you want."

"Alex, I do want this, I want us." She said gesturing between their two bodies, that had gotten closer and closer since the beginning of this conversation.

"Your cute when you ramble." Alex said getting a smile out of Jo before he pushed her up against the door and took her mouth into his. She wrapped her legs around Alex's waist, as her hands went to his hair, gently tugging at it. He pulled away from her needing air and continued kissing down her neck, stopping at her pulse point to give a hickey. He then continued down past her collar bone to where her scrubs begin.

Jo could feel a bulge beginning to form in his pants, she was now even more aroused. She pushed her hips into his even more and used her hands to pull his face back to hers again and they started kissing him with a lot of passion, playfully biting at his lip, when he returned the favour she let out a moan, not able to keep it in.

She realised her legs around his waist and stood up again, bringing her hands against his bare chest. Alex brought his hands to the bottom of her scrub top, slowly reaching under it and feeling her bare stomach for the first time. He tucked his fingers around the edge of her top and peeled of her top. To get the top past her head he had to pull away giving him time to breathe and also admire her body.

"Your so beautiful." He exclaimed, she blushed a little but it was hard to tell because her cheeks were already flushed from all of the activity. They began kissing again, tongues fighting for dominance. All of a sudden one of their pagers went of but they continued for a while until they couldn't ignore it.

"We...should...check that." Jo said between kisses. Alex reluctantly pulled back and checked his pager

"It Arizona, she needs me." By the time he looked back up, Jo already had her top back on and was fixing her hair, Alex also put his scrubs back on. Jo was opening the door to leave but he pulled her back in.

"I love you."

"I know." She replied not ready to say it back just yet, he gave her a small kiss on the cheek before heading to Peds. Jo headed back to the locker room to put fresh clothes on for the day.

When Jo reached the locker room she saw Stephanie sitting there staring at the floor.

"Hey." Jo said

"Hey." Stephanie replied looking up at Jo, seeing her swollen red lips, she asked, "what have you been doing?" Looking at Jo suspiciously, now Jo had began to change into fresh scrubs Stephanie could see the hickey that Alex had given her.

"Nothing." Jo replied trying to sound nonchalant.

"Really."

"Yes, really."

"So, whats that then." Stephanie said pointing towards the hickey. Jo blushed and Stephanie noticed.

"Spill." She said excitedly. But before Jo had a chance to reply Stephanie was talking again. "Who was it?"

"Alex."

"You finally did it?"

"No."

"Then whats with the hickey?"

"We may have kissed a little." She said looking at Stephanie, who sported an unconvinced look. "Okay, maybe a lot."

"OMG! When did all of this start?" Stephanie asked like a teenager wanting all of the latest gossip.

"Last night, he told me he loved me. Like actually said it! Twice!"

"Was it good?"

"Amazingly." She said in response. "It was the best kiss I've ever had. And thats saying something."

* * *

**Should I continue this?**


End file.
